Torch Bearer
by BioKraze
Summary: Tak is dead and gone, but MiMi is still around to avenge the Irken's demise. How will she destroy Invader Zim and his humans for their evil deed?
1. Lost and Alone

Invader Zim_, its concepts and personalities are copyrighted by Nickelodeon/Viacom. I, _BioKraze_, own nothing save the original plot of this fanfiction._

It was all over before she could do a thing. The Irken gasped one last breath before her body failed. Her Pak, weakened to the point of no return, could barely summon the energy to transmit a signal beacon to Irk, which would alert the Tallest to the death of a long forgotten member of the Irken Elite. Without energy to reactivate a body that could not be reborn, the Pak sent its signal before it, too, died like its owner. Her beautiful cobalt purple eyes closed, the shine growing dimmer until they were as dull as coal.

The makeshift SIR Unit was lost, utterly lost and alone in a terrifying Universe. Her only anchor had collapsed under the stress of floating about in an archaic escape pod for over three years, without contacting a single Irken vessel. Tears, unbecoming of a robot and especially this one, began to roll down the SIR's metal cheeks. Her eyes wavered from red to magenta, then took on the colour of her dead mistress' eyes. She vowed that one day, the cruel death of her mistress and only friend would be avenged.

Until then, the emptiness of space greeted the grieving MiMi with black arms. She stared, for a time that may very well have been eternity, into the white pinpoints of the stars before the ship summoned one of its last ergs of energy to report a proximity warning. The blue-green of a very familiar world began to loom before the SIR Unit's newly coloured eyes. She whispered a single word, her emotions fighting within her logic centres.

"Earth..." Her once perky voice, when rarely she spoke, had eroded into a hoarse tone, almost guttural in its timbre. MiMi swore vengeance for Tak's death, swore to kill Zim and his unwitting human accomplices in the most hideous manner she could dredge from her memory board. The escape pod was swept into the planet's gravity well, the nearly dead engines straining with feeble power against a superior force of physics. The engines died, one by one, and the escape pod's light armour was shredded apart by the flame and turbulence of reentry. MiMi quailed under the stresses of the damaged pod, hoping against hope and praying to the Mother that she would at least survive the crash landing.

As the flames licked against the Irken metal plating, the force of reentry finally knocked MiMi out. Her last thought as she fell mercifully unconscious was a horrific mental image of Zim, his squeedlyspooch ripped from the body cavity and thrown, still pulsating, upon the floor of an autopsy room...


	2. A Minor Setback

When MiMi returned to the world of the waking, she found that her once pristine body was covered in ash, and her left foot was melted somewhat. After the horrors of Dirt, where there were countless ways to die a humiliating garbage related death, the SIR Unit counted herself lucky to have survived the worst of the crash. The escape pod had been destroyed in the crash, barely any of its original form salvageable from the flaming ruins. MiMi forced herself to get up, moving slowly but surely away from the fiery wreck, the very last link she had to her mistress Tak.

Once away from the escape pod, the SIR Unit tallied the damages and surveyed her location. She had crashed in a forest clearing, and her radar systems identified the area as part of the great City she had lived in prior to the entire Zim disaster. Her body was weak, she needed energy, her stabilisers needed recalibration after such a long time in space, and her left foot probably needed replacement.

MiMi dragged herself to a nearby fallen log and sat on it. She had all the time in the Universe to think, and she decided that perhaps now was the time to do so. She thought back on the location of the base Tak had built up in a surprisingly short time. Perhaps an entire month and a half had been spent on the filthy planet in all. The base was probably useless, though. MiMi would need to build her own. A minor setback, but one she was well prepared for.

Tak seemed to be a cautious type, keeping supplies in MiMi's storage cells for all kinds of disasters. She had a constructor drill, the base assembly tool issued to all Invaders before missions. The SIR Unit had a good idea of what would blend in and what would garner the dim attention of the highly ignorant humans. Once she built a base, she could attend to her personal needs - energy, repairs and getting her blasted stabilisers recalibrated for Earth's gravity well.

"I've been too long in space," MiMi reflected aloud. She had no fear of being heard, as her scanners had asserted that no humans were in the vicinity for at least seven miles. She looked back on the wreckage of the escape pod, and decided to pick over the remains for anything that could be jury-rigged into some useful form. To her great surprise, her mistress' Pak had miraculously survived the crash unharmed. The body, however, was definitely useless. It had been speared neatly through the heart by a chunk of armour, and the squeedlyspooch poked out at least a full six inches from another bloody hole in the abdomen.

MiMi picked up the dead but intact Pak and placed it in a storage cell. She grabbed the wire that had been wrapped around Tak's head and kept that, though she had to pull hard and ripped part of the skull away in the process. MiMi placed it around her own left temple, smirking internally at her new look. Placing it in yet another storage cell, the SIR Unit moved along a grassy pathway to the City below. If she was going to succeed in her dual mission, MiMi thought, she had better set up her base as soon as possible...


	3. Man Machine Interface

Two weeks later, the base had been fully assembled. Like most human domiciles, it had the essentials for survival and comfort. A pair of Irken androids served as MiMi's decoys, and the SIR Unit herself had taken to using her cat disguise. With the wire fitted into her logic circuits and her eyes now a cobalt shade of purple, she looked for all the world like her mistress turned into a robot. Her stabilisers had been recalibrated to Earth's gravity well, and her left foot had been fully repaired.

Beneath the house was a maze of alien corridors and lab space. Each room housed numerous transmitters, inhibitors, logic systems and other assorted machinery that would eventually form the core of MiMi's ingenious plan to conquer the Earth and subjugate its life forms. Yet there were more supplies she needed, and the curse of shipping times was one that weighed heavily on the SIR's mind. She found herself, then, with much time to plot Zim's demise and that of the miserable children of Membrane's. The Irken and his human accomplice had destroyed Tak's plan, but MiMi harbored a special hatred of Gaz, the one who had worked with that horrible robot GIR and dominated her mind. Oh, how they would pay with their blood and lives!

The schematics for the device she needed were prominently displayed on several screens, and the operation of the device would have boggled the minds of the smartest of humans, and perhaps the smartest of Irkens. But MiMi was a robot, a SIR Unit, and the intricate plan took perhaps a mere fifteen per cent of her total logic processing to fully understand. With this doomsday device, the SIR Unit would be able to take the human homeworld without a single Irken life being lost. As MiMi double checked the supply list and made slight improvements to her device as the needed items came in, she laughed chillingly. The humans would be none the wiser, and she would have her vengeance at long last.

"Soon, soon the humans will suffer the pain of betrayal, and they will fall like autumn leaves to doom of their own making!" MiMi's voice had regained its original timbre, but the disaster which had claimed her mistress' life still weighed on her vocoder and mind alike. She turned to the lone suspension tank, in which Tak's defunct Pak was being slowly recharged. The Pak was needed to complete the loop and assure MiMi's control over mankind's fate. She laughed again.

"Sleep well, miserable humans, for your days are at long last numbered. Soon, I shall rule over you all, and nothing you do shall impede my progress..." She paused, looking at the recharging Pak with longing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, my Mistress. I shall avenge your death and bring honor to your name..."


	4. MiMi's Brainchild

Deep within MiMi's fortified laboratory, her grand device had at long last been completed. It had taken her almost two whole months to collect the parts, but it had been worth it. She idly toyed with her mistress' Pak, which had been fully charged since two days ago. It had taken a long time to rewire parts of the Pak, but it was integral to her master plan. Standing before the control console, she prepared to install the Pak as the central part of the massive device whose cables snaked their way throughout the entire lab. MiMi stared at the Pak, then at the perfectly sized interface plug embedded in the console. She placed the Pak into the plug, where it fitted snugly. Waving her hand over and on a series of buttons, the Pak transmitted its power through the machine, breathing life into the grand matrix of MiMi's ultimate creation.

"Yes! Yes! Live, my creation! Live to serve the Irken Empire, my child! Live, CRANIAC!" The monitor above the control console blinked to life, and the face of a SIR Unit appeared, blurred and unsteady. As the machine gained power and awareness, the image solidified until the SIR Unit stared down at its creator.

The image of the machine, CRANIAC, blinked its photoreceptors once, twice, three times. It took a breath, then spoke its first words.

"I am CRANIAC. How may I serve you, my mistress?"

MiMi looked up. "Excellent. You are every bit the grand creation I aimed to complete! With you, I shall achieve dominance over the humans, and Earth shall be the conquest of the Irken Empire! Now, I command you to seek out the creature known as GIR and take control of his mind."

CRANIAC nodded. "Your will is my command, mistress."

Thousands of volts raced into a massive transmitter, made all the more powerful by a great matrix of coprocessors, amplifiers and control cores. A beacon spread out across the Earth's ionosphere, seeking the dysfunctional SIR Unit's memory disk. Within seconds, the beacon found its target. Locking on, the transmitter then sent an override to make GIR the unknowing slave of MiMi's.

One moment found the tiny robot watching the Scary Monkey Show, and in the next his eyes had flashed from cyan to cobalt. He heard MiMi's voice in his head. His dual nature tried to resist, but her hold on his mind was far too strong.

_"You will bring Zim to my lair, GIR. You will bring Zim..."_

As Zim entered the house from another horrible day at skool, he was accosted by his own slave. GIR slammed the Irken's head into the wall with enough force to punch a hole in it. He heaved the now unconscious Alien into his arms and set out for the source of the transmission...


	5. Neural Interplay

GIR stood at the ready, his eyes and body glowing an intense purple. Zim was strung up in a cage, forgotten by all save for MiMi. While she reveled in her newfound power, she still had to prepare for the second phase of her dastardly design. CRANIAC was powerful enough to seize control of the global communications networks, but still there was work to do. GIR would fall with his former master, but MiMi wanted to capture the insufferable Gaz for her devious work at the height of Tak's scheming.

MiMi carefully monitored the security cameras in the humans' household, thanks to CRANIAC's skillful penetration of the central computer. The SIR Unit took notes on what the human children did during both day and night, making sure that she would be able to capture the berry haired girl without damaging her frail body.

When all was ready, MiMi turned to GIR, still in the thrall of the power that was her brainchild, CRANIAC. "Listen well, my steel servant! Your next mission will be to capture the human Gaz. You have free will to dispatch threats along the way, but do not allow the target to be harmed!"

The unstable SIR Unit saluted smartly. "Yes, my mistress!"

MiMi smiled. "Excellent. Now, go and bring me the human!" The robot saluted once more before departing the control chamber. MiMi turned to CRANIAC. "Establish a lockdown on all security systems in the humans' household. I want nothing to interfere with the master plan. I shall be in the medical bay if you need my guidance." CRANIAC's image simply nodded as its mistress departed for the misleadingly named "medical bay."

MiMi arrived to see Zim struggling against his restraints. She smiled at his frustration. Zim's head sported a rather large bruise, from where GIR had slammed his head into a wall. The Irken's eyes tracked the SIR Unit as she crossed the room to a table filled with sharp looking surgical implements. He let out a gasp when he realised what she was holding in her hand as she came to stand before him.

"A scalpel? No! You wouldn't!" MiMi grinned. She motioned with her clawed right hand, and panels in the walls opened to shoot out mechanical tendrils. They quickly captured Zim and bound him tightly. The original restraints clicked open, and the tendrils lifted Zim so that he was held upright, his arms and legs spread apart. MiMi smirked.

"Oh, but if Mistress were here, she would certainly do so! Why should I be any less different in my actions?" With two quick strikes, the Irken's contacts and hairpiece were thrown aside, revealing the short Alien in his original form. MiMi slashed down at Zim's torso, slitting the fabric of the striped tunic in twain. She reached out and ripped the rest of the uniform from his body, exposing his pale green belly. She grinned.

"CRANIAC! Lock Zim's Pak down for all but life support systems!" A cable snaked its way from a computer console and latched onto the Irken's backpod. Within seconds, all of his gear was disabled, save for the atmospheric generator and a few other items. Zim trembled in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whispered in terror.

"I'm going to exact revenge for Mistress Tak, bit by painful bit. And as if that weren't enough..." MiMi snapped the fingers of her left hand, and a Lensbot hovered into view. She picked up from where she had left off:

"...I'll record it and send it to the Tallest as an entertainment video..."

Zim screamed. MiMi laughed, a long cackle that sounded eerily like Tak's voice. With a snarl, the SIR Unit brought the scalpel down onto his exposed body, cleaving the skin apart to reveal muscle.

"And now, _now_ is where the fun begins...!"


	6. Pain and Pleasure

MiMi brought the scalpel down upon Zim's stomach muscles, and the Irken screamed in pain. Purple blood sprayed the SIR Unit in the face, while Zim twisted about helplessly, victim to the robot's vile pleasures. MiMi slashed again, this time slicing into the core of Zim's squeedlyspooch. Blood spurted, quickly losing force and beginning to pool underneath where the Invader was trussed up.

"Mistress always wondered if you had a brain. Shall we find out for sure?" MiMi grinned ferally, then slashed the Irken's sensitive antennae apart. Reduced to half of their original length, the organs screamed their white hot pain in their owner's Pak. With an efficient slice, MiMi had cut the Irken's scalp away, revealing wet bone. A couple of crunches, more pain and suffering, and soon Zim's meat brain was exposed. The SIR Unit studied the helpless Irken with mock surprise.

"Well, what do we have here? A brain? I wonder if it functions properly..." Zim squeezed his eyes closed, anticipating the cold sting of the scalpel plunging into his meat brain. After a minute or two, though, MiMi turned her attention back to the Irken's body cavity. The squeedlyspooch still pulsated, the heart still beating in time with Zim's fear.

"No, I won't kill you so quickly. I want you to suffer for all the years Mistress spent alone and helpless in that escape pod." She smirked as Zim quailed under her lifeless stare. "I want you to feel the shame and pain of being a victim, just like she was..." MiMi began slashing at the Invader's supraorgan, cutting more or less randomly. The blows were only to inflict pain, not death, but small chunks of Irken meat and blood flew as MiMi attacked Zim's body with hatred.

After a time, in which Zim felt nothing but burning agony and even hotter shame, MiMi stopped. Heaving with the pain, Zim managed to get a sentence through his damaged body and out into the air of the torture room.

"What...are you...planning...now...?"

MiMi affected shock. "Planning? Oh, no, I haven't been planning anything! This is all just mere whimsy!" She cackled. "Surely you knew that, my dear Zim! Maybe I should take a few more shreds from your body. A true robot never wastes, after all!" Taking the scalpel harder in her hand, the gore soiled SIR Unit began to flay strips of muscle and skin from Zim's still living body. She carefully arranged the strips of Irken body meat on another medical cart.

"There, that should be enough. Now, I think it's time I had a little fun. Don't you agree, Zim?" The Irken paled, partially from blood loss but mostly from stark, gibbering terror. His eyes widened to their fullest, his zipperlike teeth bared in a reflexive gesture to intimidate. MiMi, though, was not impressed by the Invader's instinctive reflexes.

Humming a tune, she dropped the scalpel in the large pool of violet blood that had pooled beneath the Irken's pain filled body. With her left index finger, MiMi traced a shallow series of cuts upon Zim's still beating heart. Tracing carefully, she soon had a perfect replica of the Empire's corporate logo cut into the cardiac organ. The Lensbot moved in, capturing MiMi's artistic flair for a full five minutes. As the robotic camcorder moved back into place, MiMi grasped the heart loosely in her clawed right hand. She smiled as she held Zim's heart, his fate, in her hand.

"How much pain do you feel, Zim? Do you feel the agony at all? Is it too much for you?" The Invader nodded weakly, in far too much pain to speak. MiMi grinned, this time with a mix of hate and pleasure.

"Such a weak Irken! And to think they made you an Invader!" MiMi tutted condescendingly. "Mistress would have been stronger than you. I think I will show you the true meaning of pain beyond Irken comprehension!" With those words, the SIR Unit squeezed the heart fiercely. Blood sprayed uncontrollably, splashing MiMi's body with a purple coat of foetid death. Zim howled, the pain too much for him to handle.

MiMi let go of the abused and nearly dead heart. She had no worries, for her computer would fix the damage before the organ's failure could kill Zim. No, she had other plans for him. All the torture, the pain of the victim and the pleasure of the victimiser, was merely a distraction while GIR fetched the miserable human that caused the SIR Unit's downfall.

MiMi placed the bloody, gore soiled scalpel back on a medical tray. She smiled as the mechanical tendrils holding Zim threw him into a healing tank. The tank's computer reported severe injuries, potentially fatal, but ones that could be repaired given enough time. Zim would survive, and that was what scared the Invader most of all. MiMi left the room, seeking to take a long, cleansing shower...and to submit her footage to the Tallest as the greatest home video in Irken history...


	7. Target Locked

GIR made his way to the familiar blue abode of the Selane family. Thanks to CRANIAC, he knew the home's defences. Nothing would stay him from his mission. He slipped past the laser fencing and nimbly scaled the wall into one of the bedrooms. Looking about, he saw numerous posters related to the paranormal, and an elaborate human computer system. "Primitive junk," the SIR Unit said idly, thinking of where his target might be. Unfortunately for the steel slave, Dib walked into his room and spied the little robot gazing about the interior. His eyes widened, speechless as to GIR's blatant infiltration. He soon resolved himself to stop Zim once more, and spoke aloud in his customary accusing tone.

"Zim's robot? GIR? What are _you_ doing here!?" GIR's eyes turned to red slits, and his hardened frown curled into a cold, cruel smile. Dib paled at the sight. GIR had never seemed so evil in the few years that he had known the Irken and his robot! As the robot smiled, he laughed, a cold, cruel laugh that rung in his vocoder with the hollow tone of Death himself to it.

"The Irken Empire sends its regards, Dib-Human!" With those words, the tiny robot's eyes widened, and beams of pure laser energy speared the human boy neatly through his brain. Bits of burned flesh and human cranial gunge splattered against the wall opposite the room's doorway as Dib perished under GIR's lethal assault. Another salvo of laser energy burned Dib's heart beyond all hope of repair or replacement. The human slid to the floor, blood cascading from the partially cauterised fatal wounds. GIR swore in Irken, knowing now that the mission had been compromised. He would have to fetch Gaz, and quickly. Thinking fast for a robot -- mere femtoseconds to a human -- GIR linked his mind to CRANIAC. He sent a thought.

_Where is Membrane?_ The massive supracomputer sent its electromagnetic tendrils out in response, seeking the famous scientist through his arm mounted computer. Within seconds, CRANIAC had Membrane's location pinned down to the square inch. Such inferior technology the humans possessed. Yet CRANIAC did not feel either way towards Terran progress. As long as it was binary, the Irken supracomputer could commandeer it.

_He is at the laboratory, hosting his show. Hurry, before Mistress grows impatient!_

GIR left the room, pausing only to close the door behind him. When Membrane got home -- _if_ he got home -- he would find his poor, insane son dead, and his dear daughter missing. He would never find his children, and if Mistress MiMi wanted the human scientist dead as well, the now-lethal Irken war machine would be more than happy to oblige her.

Moving down the hall, he found Gaz's bedroom without its occupant. Dark and dreary, it was decorated with skulls, shadows and various freakish toys. They looked like they came from the deepest depths of a child's most twisted nightmares. GIR moved to one of them: a small, pink rabbit plushie with its eyes removed, showing little more than crosses. As GIR moved closer, the plushie sprang to life. From its mouth extended a pair of taloned steel mech legs, much like Zim's. GIR backflipped away and ran a combat scan on the plushie.

_Target: Freakish Robot Toy,_ the scan quickly informed him. GIR's eyes widened. He sent another call to CRANIAC, as the dark little girl's personal defences activated and moved in on the truly Alien intruder.

_CRANIAC! Override all targets!_ The supracomputer's power showed itself once more as the freakish security dolls were quickly bent from their loyalties, reprogrammed to CRANIAC's will. Bound to the machine that was GIR, they would obey the SIR Unit until they had reported to their new Mistress. GIR now silently waited for his quarry to show up.

And show up she did. Gaz was none too happy about the events of the day. She barely noticed her brother's gruesome death, her old Gameslave's batteries died on her without nearby replacements, and now she was coming home with a poor report card because of her incessant but very necessary gaming. Two red slits hovered at about Gaz's eye level, and she immediately went into Doom Mode.

"Stupid robot! Get out of my room!" GIR chuckled.

"Not until Mistress MiMi has you firmly in her grasp, Gaz-human!" The dark little girl grew angrier. Only one solution to this...

"SECURITY!!" She snapped her fingers. But nothing happened. Gaz panicked. GIR laughed again.

"They obey _me_ now. And they will never be yours again! Security! Capture the human!" The robotic dolls responded in kind, quickly knocking Gaz out and binding her up tight. GIR grabbed the human by her berry hair and dragged her out of the house, the freakish dolls of doom following their current master to be reassigned...


	8. Fade to Black

MiMi was working on one of the transceivers when GIR arrived with his newfound allies and the berry-haired pest. The SIR Unit smiled with glee. At last, her plans would come to fruition! Once she disposed of the _harazaki_ and the human girl, the Earth would be hers to destroy as she pleased! Tak would have been proud of MiMi's ingenuity. She turned her attention from the transceiver that was part of the vast infrastructure lending CRANIAC its power, and spoke directly to the steel slave. Cobalt purple eyes bore into crimson red slits, challenging the smaller robot to defy her motives. GIR did nothing.

"You have succeeded in the task, GIR?" The SIR Unit saluted smartly.

"Yes, my Mistress! I have captured the human and destroyed her sibling. These robotic defenders are now under my control. Shall I lead them to the doctrine room?" The doctrine room, recently appended to the main laboratories, was used by MiMi for imbuing any captive mechanoids with Irken Knowledge and brainwashing them to her and CRANIAC's loyalties.

"Of course. But show our visitor to her...suite, down near the medical bay..." MiMi chuckled with queer laughter, and GIR simply dragged Gaz behind him, the freakish robot toys once belonging to the angry little girl now studiously obeying their temporary master. With seven new recruits, MiMi decided that the time had come to annihilate the _harazaki_ once and for all.

She entered the torture chamber just as Zim regained consciousness from the torture session. MiMi smiled, a bit too readily for the Irken's tastes. He eyed her fearfully as she began assembling an elaborate construct. At one end was a fierce weapon known as a Heavy Thermic Lance, essentially a supraheated drillbit designed for cracking through heavy armour, even Battle Steel. Zim gulped in fear.

"What...is that...you don't mean to...?"

MiMi laughed gaily. "Don't mean to _kill_ you, Zim? Of course I do! Mistress wouldn't have it any other way. And now that I have Gaz safely in my possession, I no longer need you. You are now merely a nuisance, dear Zim!" The Irken's body was positioned by the SIR Unit to align perfectly with the Heavy Thermic Lance. A long track was laid out between the Irken and his inevitable doom. As MiMi scampered out of the way, the mechanical tendrils holding the Irken fast began to move inexorably toward the shining, spinning tip of the drill like weapon.

Zim struggled, and the robot tentacles moved slower. He began to fight the progress of the movement, but eventually ran out of energy. The tentacles' movement began to increase in speed. Panicked, Zim fought a second time. He finally realised the terrible deathtrap MiMi had devised. When he struggled, he would slow. And when he hit the Heavy Thermic Lance's tip, he would struggle in agony. He would die a very slow, torturous death.

MiMi cackled in glee at her setup. A massive screen stood behind her, and she signaled for the screen to come alive. The leering faces of the Almighty Tallest loomed before Zim and MiMi, their pleasure all too evident in their eyes.

"My Almighty Tallest, allow me to present Irken Zim's execution at his own leisure. He may struggle, but in the end he will only hurt himself further. If he is of true mettle, he may die quickly. If not...then all the better for entertainment, correct?"

Red snickered. "Hey, Purple. Seventy thousand monies says Zim struggles when he hits ground zero."

The violet eyed Irken dictator grinned. "You're on!" He called to the technicians overseeing the Massive's peaceful cruise through space. "Any other takers?" The excited replies of the technicians seemed to frighten Zim into a dulled submission. Red scowled.

"Come on, Zim! Fight! Fight like you've never fought before! Seventy thousand monies are riding on this!" Zim freaked out at these words. His Tallest had _bet_ on his _death!?_ The short Irken began struggling to free himself, but to no avail.

Soon, the heat of the Heavy Thermic Lance spinning under full power could be felt upon the Irken's battered and bruised frame. The heat was enough to burn him from six inches away, and when the tip, spinning in excess of 12,000 revolutions per minute, finally sliced into his already tender flesh, he screamed. Zim screamed like he had never screamed before in his entire life.

The struggling commenced, and the tentacles began to slow. The drilling began to cut skin away, cauterising the wounds as it spun under the heat of Alien power. Soon shredding and burning his battered and weak abdominal muscles, the Heavy Thermic Lance began to cut cruelly into Zim's already abused squeedlyspooch. He struggled, and the pain became more intense, burning him with shame and agony. Him, of all the Irkens to ever be smeeted, was suffering a death not even the Tallest could have devised.

It took a homicidal maniac's touch and desire for vengeance to achieve the ultraviolent deed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the Irken Invader, but was actually only perhaps fifteen minutes of action, his vision faded. The very last thought that passed through his meatbrain before the weapon pierced through his entire body and drilled a neat, smoking hole through his Pak was this:

_Odd...for some reason, I feel...good...about it..._

And then, without fanfare, Invader Zim was dead, dead and gone. The final threat to the regime of the Tallest and the Irken Empire had been neatly speared through with an Alien weapon, thanks to a vengeful little robot who would let nothing stand in her way of completing the master plan her Mistress had designed, so long ago. The magma pump was impressive, indeed, but MiMi's plan held a sinister maverick undertone to it...

The very last thing Zim ever heard was the whooping cries of victorious delight from Tallest Red.

"That's seventy thousand monies you owe me, Purple...not to mention all of you idiots who thought he wouldn't fight it..."


End file.
